When your gone
by Chickee1
Summary: Grissom is finding it hard without Sara


Title: When your gone

Rating: PG

Author: Chickee1

Summary: Grissom finds it hard to let go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI. Song is by Avril 'when your gone'

Authors Note: Just s short drabble/song fic about GSR.

_**As he watched her walk away, Grissom knew something wasn't right his heart began to sink. He watched her walk away her back to him, after she had just kissed him in front of the whole lab. He feklt the tears wanting to fall from his eyes as he headed towards his office. Silence fell upon him as he slowly closed the door behind me. Seeing the letter on his desk, a slight tear attempted to fall from his eye, but Grissom wouldn't allow it. Not at work..not like this. As he opened the letter, butterflies began to take form in his stomach, 'this is it' he thought to himself. **_

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_**As he walked throught the lab on his way, slowly making his way to his vehicle he spotted his team. The were spotted in the lunch room enjoying a break, laughing telilng jokes. As Grissom continued to watch them a slight smile came across his face when he pictured Sara being in there as well. They weren't just a team, they were a family, and everytime he saw his team, his family, he was going to think of her, **_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day and  
make it okay  
I miss you

_**Driving home a familiar song began to play in his ear, a song that reminded him of his Sara. He remembered when their relationship had come out, and they had both told Eckile different stories about how long they'd been together. Grissom always thought of them being together since San Fransico, whereas Sara as thought of them together ever since Nick's accident. Either way it didnt matter, since than they had been one. They had always been there for eachother, day and night, The shared a love like no another. **_

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

_**Opening the door to their home, Grissom walked straight into the bed room. Slience fell upon him, **__**Hank was nested on the pile of clothing that hadn't been moved since she left. Slowly the large animal lifted his head, looking at Grissom with hurt in his eyes as if asking him 'when she was coming home'. Grissom picked up his favorite shirt, brining it to his face he could still smell her scent. God he missed her as he plaed it back down in the very spot he found it. **_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day and  
make it okay  
I miss you

_**As he layed down on his bed, he picked up a picture of the two of them, it was taken the day after Grissom had proposed to Sara and she had accepted. They were so happy, so in love. But now what, what was going to happen now. 'I need you' he whispered to himself as he placed a small kiss on the picture. **_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah yeahhh  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_**As Grissom turned on the radio, that same familiar song began to play. Instead of chooseing to turn it off, he let it play. Flashback began to pass through his mind. **_

"_**Sara Sidle" he had called when she first arrived in Las Vegas. "It's me" she said with a smile. He felt the love for her once again that he had tried to hide for so long, but when he saw her it all came crashing back. Considering the case they were working, a smile bigger than any formed on Grissoms face that day. A smile that would be with him forever, for he knew that this was his second chance, she had come back to him after all these years. **_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came  
to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
will always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you

_**Grissom smiled that same smile he had done 7 years ago, for he knew that she had come back once and would come back to him again. Although he missed her, he knew, if he waited she'd be back. **_


End file.
